Totem Salazzle/SM
Overview Totem Salazzle is the Totem Pokemon of Wela Volcano Park on Akala Island. It is the third Totem Pokemon you will fight in the main story. The Totem Salazzle enters battle at +1 Special Defense thanks to its Totem Aura. It is at level 22, holds a Petaya Berry, which raises Special Attack in a pinch, and knows Torment, Venom Drench, Toxic, and Flame Burst. Furthermore, it can summon a level 20 Salandit as an ally Pokemon, which knows Poison Gas, Venoshock, Taunt, and Scratch. Upon defeating the Totem Salazzle, Trial Captain Kiawe will reward you with a Firium Z and 10 Quick Balls. You will also be able to use Charizard Glide after completing the Trial, which will also grant you access to Poke Pelago. Tips for beating Totem Salazzle and its allies * Steel-types aren't safe...: Like all Salazzle, this one has the ability Corrosion, which means that it can poison your Magnemite or your Grimer or anything else that normally can't be poisoned, which can be a deadly source of chip damage. Furthermore, if that wasn't enough to keep certain Pokemon away, its Flame Burst coming off of base 111 Special Attack can cause some serious pain, so watch out with anything weak to it. * ...but Ground-types are: Totem Salazzle shudders at the mere mention of dirt. With most Ground-type attacks being physical, its Aura does nothing to resist them. Alternatively, there is a TM for Rock Tomb on the mountain, so you can use it if you are so inclined, but Ground-types just work better. * Don't rely on spam: If you don't have a Ground-type attack to kill Salazzle, don't expect spamming another strong move to be a reliable strategy - it knows Torment, which can trip you up a bit. Make sure you have an extra fallback move in case it does lock you with Torment. * Pesky Salandit: The Salandit that is summoned can be annoying if you aren't prepared. Taunt will lock you up, and can be devastating in conjunction with Salazzle's Torment. Furthermore, its Venoshock can cause surprising amounts of damage if you're poisoned. Take it out if it becomes a nuisance. Good Pokémon to Use * Ground-types/Mudbray - Salazzle has a major thing going against it in this fight - her weakness. Mudbray will be able to OHKO Salazzle with Bulldoze, while it can only 2HKO using Flame Burst, even with a crit. * Water-types (Hydro Vortex) - You just got a Waterium Z - why not try it on this thing? A strong enough Water-type attack, such as Scald, turned into a Z-Move will be enough to push Salazzle into critical range or even OHKO. * Rock-types/Rockruff - As a last-ditch scenario if you somehow lack a Water or a Ground-type, a Rock-type such as Rockruff can cause sufficient physical damage to take Salazzle down a peg. You can even evolve it into Lycanroc with a bit of extra grinding, should you be so inclined. Just be warned that it is not as effective as the aforementioned are at taking down the Totem, and it lacks the sufficient bulk to take more than a couple of hits, so be careful. Category:Alola Category:Totem Pokemon Category:Boss Fights